Fantasyland Rescue
Fantasyland Rescue is the Season 3 movie premiere of Yuna's Princess Adventure and based on the first film of Cars and the feature-length Thomas and Friends special, Misty Island Rescue. Summary Princess Yuna, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Prince Dusty Crophopper, Dipper and Mabel Pines find themselves lost in Fantasyland during the trip to Florida International Super Speedway, it was a different place to bee in full of Fantasies becoming alive. With the help of Casey Jr., his friends and the human counterparts of the Mane 10 (Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage the Illusionist), the Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Babs Seed, Gabby, Terramar and the Young 6 (Sandbar, Gallus, Ocellus, Yona, Smolder and Silverstream), Blinky Bill and his friends, Yuna, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel will learns new things from Fantasyland. Plot Opening/A new Search and Rescue Centre being built/Yuna's chat with Blade Ranger The film opens as Princess Yuna and her friends had a race through out Equestria, there was a new Search and Rescue Centre being built as Yuna started chatting with Blade Ranger. The Race at Radiator Springs/Yuna tied with Lightning and Dusty Later at Radiator Springs, the race was about to begin as the reading team were ready. At the race, Yuna and her friends were all in this together as they pick up their paste with other race cars and racing planes, including Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Brick Yardley, Danny Swervez, Ryan Laney, Chase Racelott, Bubba Wheelhouse, Jackson Storm, Dusty Crophopper, El Chupacubra and Ishani. Suddenly, Jackson Storm knocks Cam Spinner causing a huge crash but Yuna, Lightning, and Cruz dodges and watching each other's backs as always. At the pit stop, Yuna tells the pit crew that she don't need tires and only needs fuel, she didn't even looked back at her own mother or listen to her warnings. Once Yuna almost races to the finish line, the Fabulous Shooting Star's rear tires popped when Lightning, Cruz, and Dusty got closer. Then, Yuna (uses her horn), Lightning, Cruz, and Dusty won as a tie altogether as one. Chick Hicks showing off at the race/Ignoring the warnings/Yuna saves Chick's life After the race, Chick Hicks started showing off as he got a head start on Yuna. Suddenly, Yuna noticed the "Danger! Do Not Enter!" signed that he ignored and tried to stop him. Just as Chick was loosing control and couldn't stop at the broken down bridge, Yuna saved his life. News about the race at Florida/Yuna and her team qualifies/Packing for the trip That night at the Golden Oak Library, Princess Luna had a discussion with Yuna despite how she ignored her warnings, but was very proud how she saved Chick's life and sends Mack ready while Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Smokey, and Skipper trains her, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Cruz and Dusty to be qualified. After quite sometime, they were trained hard enough for that moment. Fizzlepop, Grubber, Smokey and Skipper qualifies Yuna (driving the Fabulous Shooting Star), Dipper and Mabel (driving the Mystery Cart), Princess Solarna (driving K.I.T.T. as Ecto-88), Princess Sharon (drives the Solar Eclipse), Lightning, Cruz, and Dusty by speed limits. Then, they watched the new about the upcoming race at Florida. After that, Yuna packed everything for her trip along with Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4, she hugged her parents and aunt in hopes to see them at Florida soon. Florida, Here We Come!/Enjoying the ferry ride/Lost at sea during a storm At the following morning, Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, and Dusty make their way to Florida with Mack enjoying the ferry ride. Just as a storm came, Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, and Dusty went overboard on a raft. Finding the ferry/Into Fantasyland/Cruz drives like crazy/Yuna and the others knocked out That evening at the Docks, Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, and Dusty could't find the ferry they took. That night, they drove past a Volkswagon Beetle police car named Radar, who woke up behind "Welcome to Fantasyland" billboard and started to chase after them. Lightning thought Radar could help him, Yuna, the Pines Twins, Mater, Cruz and Dusty, but Radar backfires (due to being fast for years) and Cruz thought he was shooting at her, as the chase continues. Meanwhile at Fantasyland, Tom Sawyer, Blinky Bill, and their friends were hanging out a while. Just then, they could hear Radar's backfire sounds and Yuna and the others split up. Back with Yuna and the others, she realized that another docks was turned to be Fantasyland. But as Radar backfires again, Cruz gets scared and wreaks havoc and chaos by zig zagging around, hitting some traffic cones, dodging a giant statue, breaks through a sharp fence, accidentally scratch Randall's paintwork with the fence, hits some flowers and tires, pulling the statue of Fantasyland's founder, accidentally destroying the road, while Cruz was causing it halfway out of the town. Fantasyland's founder statue flying back into its place, Radar comes to Cruz, says "Girl, you are in a heap of trouble." and Cruz went unconscious. As for Yuna, Dipper, and Mabel, Lightning, Mater, and Dusty accidentally crashed by the beach sending Yuna and the Pines Twins flying into sea. Just then Tom Sawyer's Aunt Polly and Mrs. Koala found Dipper and Mabel, Calico the Orca found Yuna and brought her on the beach as Fluttershy's Human Counterpart brought her to Vice Principal Luna. Where are Yuna, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty and the Pines Twins?/A search party Then, the news were spreading on account of Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, and Dusty's disappearance. Soon, the search party has begun as they start finding them. Two unexpected wake up calls/The court room/Sentencing Cruz to community service However, there were two unexpected wakeup calls. Yuna received her own wake up call by Vice Principal Luna, Tom Sawyer's Aunt Polly, and Mrs. Koala. As for Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Mater, and Dusty, they met with Tom Sawyer, Blinky Bill, and their friends. Unfortunately, Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, and Dusty were brought to the court room. Judge Thatcher knew that Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Mater, and Dusty were innocent on account of Yuna's heroisms, but Cruz was sentenced to community service by fixing the road. Cruz started fixing the road/Yuna and the others started exploring Before fixing the road, Judge Thatcher orders Tom Sawyer to hook Cruz up but accidentally release Cruz by taking the parking boot off. While Cruz was speeding away from Fantasyland and headed to Florida, she ran out of gas and saw Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Mater, Dusty and Radar, chuckles at her for not thinking things threw. With Cruz pulling the machine, fixing the road, Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Mater and Dusty went exploring Fantasyland as they make friends with Blinky Bill, his friends, Tom Sawyer, his friends, the Human Counterparts of the Mane 10 (Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage the Illusionist), the Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Babs Seed, Gabby, Sandbar, Smolder, Gallus, Yona, Ocellus, Silverstream, Trixie, Wallflower Blush, Shining Armor, Principal Cadance, Flurry Heart, Flash Sentry, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Dean Novo, Skystar, Capper, and other human counterparts of all from Equestria and beyond it along with Mary Beth (La Muerte's human counterpart), Guicho (Xibalba's human counterpart), Calico, Casey Jr., Toots, Tillie, Tootle, Montana, Emma, Puffle, Ivor, Jebediah, Georgia, Pete, Farnsworth, Alfred, Melissa, Tom Jerry aka T. Jerry, Azul, Greendale Rocket, Johnny, Doc, Jacob Pneumatic, Huey, Timothy Timkens (Big Tim), Bonnie, Jason, Sir Reginald, Sasha, Chugs the Easter Train, Terry the Train, Randall, Cletus, Zoey and Sassy, Bertil the Magic School Bus, Radar and Brum. At Canterlot High, Twilight and her friends showed them around along with Twilight's own classroom. Just then, the CMC, Babs Seed, Gabby, Sandbar, Smolder, Ocellus, Yona, Gallus, Silverstream and Terramar's human counterparts showed them what a big fan they were to Yuna's heroisms. Then, a radio was broadcasting the search party for Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, and Dusty which got them thinking about making time for the race in Florida soon. The challenge/Yuna's team vs. Blinky Bill's team/A Cart Race around Fantasyland Just as Cruz about to go fast, Lightning had to stop her and told her it would make road very bumpy and she had to shovel it and start over again. She was furious and couldn't take it any longer, but Tom Sawyer challenges Yuna's team to a race at the racing rally. At the race, Yuna (driving the Fabulous Shooting Star), Dipper and Mabel (driving the Mystery Cart), Lightning, Cruz, Dusty, Blinky Bill and his team, Tom Sawyer and his team, the CMC, Babs, Gabby, the Student 6 and Terramar made a head start around the rally. But suddenly, Cruz accidentally crashes into a cactus pit when she slips on spilled oil. So, Mater fished her out and goes on last. That evening, Cruz continued fixing the road as she gets energy gas. That night, Yuna, Dipper and Mabel spends the night at Twilight's house. Then, they show the CMC, Babs, Gabby, the Student 6 and Terramar the Journals and explain to them all about the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, the League of Villains, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Christine and K.A.R.R. With that point on, Yuna, Dipper, and Mabel offered them to join the team. So, they accepted their offer. Then, Yuna spends one night at the dock with Calico, Fluttershy's orca friend. Luna gets worried sick about Yuna/Searching all over the worlds Meanwhile at Equestria, Princess Luna was worried sick about Yuna if she's okay or not. At Disneyland aka the World of Disney, the search party kept on searching near and far. At Zootopia, Flurry Heart couldn't find Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, or Dusty at all. At the Golden Oak Library, not even Fizzlepop or Grubber could find them. Yuna, Dipper, and Mabel hangs out with new friends/Blinky misses his father Back at Fantasyland, Yuna, Dipper, and Mabel were hanging out with their new friends at Sugar Cube Corner. Yuna told Blinky, Tom Sawyer, their friends, the CMC, Babs, Gabby, the Student 6 and Terrmar about their best top trainer ever, Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber's counterpart from Equestria, the Golden Oak Library which was where they study and train to fight, K.I.T.T. has the ability to transforms into Ecto-88 (when he was built by Dipper), go to the School of Friendship, the Mighty Bus, and many more. But then, Blinky told them about a tragic past how his birth father died of his sickness as Yuna felt the same thing about loosing someone, somepony, or some creature she new back in Equinelantis. Cruz was finished fixing the road/Releasing her to join her friends Just then, Cruz was finally finished fixing the road. Radar released Cruz, because she learned well form Lightning the easiest way. So, she thanked Radar and Judge Thatcher for releasing her from community service as she joins her friends at long last. Showing Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Dusty, Mater, and Cruz around Fantasyland At the Carousel Boutique, Rarity showed Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Dusty, Mater, and Cruz around her place. At the Animal Center, Fluttershy was introducing her animal friends including Calico to them. At the Fantasyland National History Museum, Twilight and her friends showed them around the place. When Yuna discovers that Mary Beth was obsessed with the RMS Titanic, the HMHS Britannic, the RMS Olympic and Titanic II, she explains that they were all back on floating again. At the Fantasy and Fairytale Railway Traction Company, Ltd., Casey Jr. explained how he became friends with Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Dusty, Mater, and Cruz to begin with. After that, Tillie showed them around as Tower was introduced. At Canterlot Mall, Yuna, Dipper, and Mabel were having lots of fun. After showing around Fantasyland, Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Dusty, Mater, and Cruz started practicing to be ready for the race in Florida. Vice Principal Luna watches Yuna, the Pines Twins, Lightning, Mater, Cruz and Dusty as they kept practicing which amazes her big time. Blinky and his friends shows around Green Patch/Befriending two teenage humans Later, Blinky Bill and his friends shows around Green Patch to see how it's the life for them. With Yuna and her friends having a great time, Blinky was getting use to have two teenage humans as friends. That night/Mayor Pelican's honor to Princess Yuna/Mater shows going backwards That night, Mayor Pelican honored Princess Yuna and some of her friends for arriving Green Patch. At the tractor field, Mater showed Blinky Bill, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, the CMC, Babs, Gabby, the Student 6, and Terramar how tractor tipping is fun than cow tipping. But, gets chased away by Frank the Harvester. Later, Mater showed them how he keeps going backwards all the time. At Twilight's house, Twilight and Sunset had Twilight, Dipper, Mabel, Blinky Bill, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, their friends, the CMC, Babs, Gabby, the Student 6, and Terramar settled in for tonight. Next morning/Yuna discovers Vice Principal Luna's secrets/So many questions to ask The next morning, ???, ???. At Twilight's house, Yuna had a bad dream about ?????. As she woke up, Yuna tells Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Mater, Cruz and Dusty to get out of Fantasyland. They rushed to tell Vice Principal Luna at her office, but ????. In frustration, Yuna kicked a soda can and send into a big shed. As Yuna gets in, she discovers Luna's ????, . When Luna showed up, Yuna tells her so many questions but Luna shooed her out of the shed. ????, . Casey Jr. and the others offered a ride/Explaining the whole backstory ???, ???. Yuna's concern about the old tunnel/Vice Principal Luna shows Yuna her story ???, ???. A huge rainstorm ahead/Everyone and Everypony falling into despair ???, ???. Next day/They're gone/Giving Cruz a makeover/Radar and Cruz Cruising together ???, ???. Going through the old tunnel with Casey Jr. and his friends/The path is blocked ???, ???. Tigatron and Airazor spotted the signal in the distance/The Rescue Party arrived ???, ???. Yuna, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, and the Pines Twins are found!/Getting help ???, ???. Gator makes an opening in the tunnel/Reuniting with all their friends and families ???, ???. Reporters arrives/Departure to Florida International Speedway/Goodbye ???, ???. The Big Race at Florida International Speedway/Blinky and the others came ???, ???. 95 more laps to go/Yuna's team's about to win/The Biggest Wreck of Chick's team ???, ???. Helping Chick and his team finish the race/Yuna and her team won fair in square ???, ???. Luna and Hiro's big surprise/They're having a baby/A special happy ending ???, ???. Trivia *This movie marks the first ever appearance of Blinky Bill, his friends, Tom Sawyer, his friends, the Human Counterparts of the Mane 10 (Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage the Illusionist), the Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Babs Seed, Gabby, Sandbar, Smolder, Gallus, Yona, Ocellus, Silverstream, Trixie, Wallflower Blush, Shining Armor, Principal Cadance, Flurry Heart, Flash Sentry, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Dean Novo, Skystar, Capper, and other human counterparts of all from Equestria and beyond it along with Mary Beth (La Muerte's human counterpart), Guicho (Xibalba's human counterpart), Calico, Casey Jr., Toots, Tillie, Tootle, Montana, Emma, Puffle, Ivor, Jebediah, Georgia, Pete, Farnsworth, Alfred, Melissa, Tom Jerry aka T. Jerry, Azul, Greendale Rocket, Johnny, Doc, Jacob Pneumatic, Huey, Timothy Timkens (Big Tim), Bonnie, Jason, Sir Reginald, Sasha, Chugs the Easter Train, Terry the Train, Randall, Cletus, Zoey and Sassy, Bertil the Magic School Bus, Radar and Brum. *This movie is based off Misty Island Rescue and Cars. *This movie takes back after Season 2 of Yuna's Princess Adventure and Yuna and the Search for El Equinedorado and before Yuna's New Sibling Part 1. *This is when Princess Solarna, Princess Sharon, Max Goof, P.J., Bobby Zimmeruski, Mona, Stacy, Blisstina and Benny befriends and best friends forever with the Human Counterparts of Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Mirage, Trixie, Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce, Flash Sentry, Zephyr Breeze, Sunburst, Moon Dancer, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Juniper Montage, Wallflower Blush, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap. *Mack will take Princess Yuna, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Dusty Crophopper, Lightning McQueen, Mater and Cruz Ramirez to Orlando, Florida for Florida International Super Speedway to see Cal Weathers, Bobby Swift, Brick Yardley, Francesco Bernoulli, Shu Todoroki and the other racecars racing in five days before racing. *Yuna, Dusty, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dipper and Mabel will accidentally get lost after they were left behind out in the sea during the storm. *Yuna, Dusty, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dipper and Mabel will discover that Vice Principal Luna was the big fan of Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet since she was 10 Years Old. *Yuna, Dusty, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dipper and Mabel will explain to the human counterparts all about The Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Bill Cipher, The Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Miles Axlerod, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Jackson Storm, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed and K.A.R.R. and their plan about stealing The Journals and rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over Equestria, Gravity Falls, Oregon, Disneyland, The Island of Sodor, Nicktropolis, CN City, Dreamland, Zootopia, Radiator Springs, Thomasville, Propwash Junction, Bikini Bottom, Duckburg and more worlds. *Vice Principal Luna will feel very intense about The Nightmare Family, Bill, the Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm and K.A.R.R.. *While camping, the human counterparts will tell Yuna, Dusty, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dipper and Mabel all about the events of their Fantasyland Adventures. *The Human Counterparts of Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Gabby, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were revealed to be the biggest fans of Princess Yuna, Lightning McQueen/The Fabulous Lightning McQueen, Sir Tow Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Miss Fritter, Dusty Crophopper, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Princess Flurry Heart, Darkwing Duck, DuckTales, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Francesco Bernoulli, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde and more many. *Mary Beth's personal favorite history at the Fantasyland National History Museum will be RMS Titanic, HMHS Britannic, RMS Olympic and Titanic II, ever since she was 8 years old. *Lord Dragaunus. Chameleon, Siege, and Wraith will appear in a post-credit scene when they working on the plot to steal the Journals to release The Nightmare Fearamid Castle from Tartarus and free the Nightmare Family, Bill, Christine and K.A.R.R. from Tartarus and free the Fearsome Crooks, the League of Villains, and Jackson Storm from the Jail. *The Fantasyland Engines were revealed to be old friends of the Dreamland Engines (including Tracy the Little Engine and Old Rusty). *Solarna, Sharon, Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Prince Rutherford, Thorax, Max, P.J., Bobby and The Justice Squad will search for Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Dusty, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Fizzlepop and Grubber everywhere on Equestria, Disneyland aka the World of Disney, Dreamland, Nicktropolis, CN City, Zootopia, the Island of Sodor, Duckburg and any worlds. *In the end of the movie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Gabby, Babs Seed, Terramar, and the Young 6's human counterparts, Blinky Bill, Nutsy Koala, Flap Platypus, Shifty Dingo, Marcia Marsupial Mouse, Splodge the Kangaroo, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Amy Lawrence, and Sid will join Princess Yuna's Company. *At the Golden Oak Library, the Human CMC, Babs and Gabby's guest bedroom will have the posters of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legends of Everfree, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls specials and shorts, Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3, Planes, Planes: Fire & Rescue, Ninjago, Legends of Chima, the Rainbooms, Skylanders, The LEGO Movie, The LEGO Batman Movie, The LEGO Ninjago Movie, Unikitty!, My Little Pony: The Movie and LEGO Dimensions, the 2 bunk beds (with apple sheets on top for Apple Bloom, singing sheets on top for Sweetie Belle, sports sheets on bottom for Scootaloo and apple seeds sheets for Babs Seed), a single bed (with Planes sheets for Gabby), a red lava lamp, 2 desks, 2 desk lamps, a TV, a videogame set, the videogames (Cars, Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Cars Mater-National Championship, Cars Race-O-Rama, Cars 2: The Video Game, Cars 3: Driven to Win, Planes: The Video Game, Planes: Fire & Rescue: The Video Game, DuckTales: Remastered, Epic Mickey, Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Disney Infinity, Disney Infinity 2.0 Edition, Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition, LEGO Dimensions, LEGO Star Wars videogames including LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens, LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7, LEGO Indiana Jones videogames, LEGO Batman videogames, LEGO City: Undercover, LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, LEGO The Lord of the Rings, LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, The LEGO Movie Videogame, LEGO The Hobbit, LEGO Jurassic World, LEGO Marvel's Avengers, LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2, SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman, SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (videogame), SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants!, SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis (videogame), SpongeBob's Truth or Square (videogame), SpongeBob's Boating Bash, SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge, SpongeBob HeroPants, Nicktoons Racing, Cartoon Network Racing, Nicktoons Basketball, Nicktoons Unite!, Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing, Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, Nicktoons MLB and LEGO Racers), the dance-off trophy (from Raise the Roof) and the framed picture of Apple Bloom and Applejack, the framed picture of Rarity and Sweetie Belle, the framed picture of Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, the framed picture of the CMC at the Fall Formal, the framed picture of Apple Bloom and Applejack dancing (from Raise the Roof), the framed picture of Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo (from Raise the Roof), the framed picture of Apple Bloom and Scootaloo wins the dance off (from Raise the Roof), the framed picture of the CMC wearing Wondercolt ears (from Friendship Games), the framed picture of the CMC as the Canterlot Movie Club, the framed picture of the CMC as the miners during Canterlot High Fall Play, the framed picture of the CMC at the Happily Ever After Party, the framed picture of the CMC, Babs, Gabby and the Young 6 helping Yuna, Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez and Dusty at the race, the framed picture of the CMC, Babs, Gabby and the Young 6's first day at the School of Friendship, the framed picture of the CMC and Lightning McQueen, the framed picture of the CMC and their pony counterparts, the framed picture of the CMC and Mater, the framed picture of Apple Bloom and her parents, the framed picture of Sweetie Belle and her parents, the framed picture of Scootaloo and her aunts, the framed picture of the CMC and Cruz and the framed picture of the CMC, Babs, Gabby and the Young 6 joining Yuna's Company. Songs and Music Score #Real Gone (from Cars) - (when the film begins and the race at Disneyland Speedway is on) #Opening Race (from Cars) - (when the race continues) #Kokomo - Beach Boys (while traveling to Florida International Super Speedway) #Boombox Beat - (when Wingo, DJ, Boost and Snot Rod showed up) #McQueen's Lost (from Cars) - (when Yuna, Dusty, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dipper and Mabel got lost) #Doc's Challenge (from Cars) - (when Vice Principal Luna challenges Yuna and Lightning to a race) #Our Town (from Cars) - James Taylor (when the flashbacks about Fantasyland) #Doc Racing (from Cars) - (when Yuna watches V.P. Luna races just like their idol and Lightning's deceased mentor, Doc Hudson aka the Fabulous Hudson Hornet) #Doc's Painful Demise (from Cars 3) - (when Yuna and V.P. Luna watches the video about how she was used to a go-kart racer before crashes very similar to Doc's biggest crashing wreck ever) #Will the Sun Ever Shine Again? (from Home on the Range) (when everyone and everypony in Equestria and other world missed Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, and Dusty so much) #Hot Hot Hot - Buster Poindexter and His Banshees of Blue (when the neon lights are on) #Goodbye (from Cars) - (when Yuna, Dusty, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dipper and Mabel leaves Fantasyland and off to Florida 500) #Pre-Race Pageantry (from Cars) - (before the race at Florida 500) #The Piston Cup (from Cars) - (when the race starts) #Flashback & Pit Stop (from Cars 3) - (when Yuna realized about V.P. Luna's past) #Through the Pack (from Cars 3) - (when Yuna and Snowdrop racing on the Fabulous Shooting Star to beat the racers with the help of their own crew chief, Princess Luna) #Victory Lane (from Cars 3) - (when Yuna and Snowdrop beats Jackson Storm and Christine and won the race) #End Credits - Route 66 - John Mayer #End Credits - Find Yourself- Brad Paisley Scenes #Opening/A new Search and Rescue Centre being built/Yuna's chat with Blade Ranger #The Race at Radiator Springs/Yuna tied with Lightning and Dusty #Chick Hicks showing off at the race/Ignoring the warnings/Yuna saves Chick's life #News about the race at Florida/Yuna and her team qualifies/Packing for the trip #Florida, Here We Come!/Enjoying the ferry ride/Lost at sea during a storm #Finding the ferry/Into Fantasyland/Cruz drives like crazy/Yuna and the others knocked out #Where are Yuna, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty and the Pines Twins?/A search party #Two unexpected wake up calls/The court room/Sentencing Cruz to community service #Cruz started fixing the road/Yuna and the others started exploring #The challenge/Yuna's team vs. Blinky Bill's team/A Cart Race around Fantasyland #Luna gets worried sick about Yuna/Searching all over the worlds #Yuna, Dipper, and Mabel hangs out with new friends/Blinky misses his father #Cruz was finished fixing the road/Releasing her to join her friends #Showing Yuna, Dipper, Mabel, Lightning, Dusty, Mater, and Cruz around Fantasyland #Blinky and his friends shows around Green Patch/Befriending two teenage humans #That night/Mayor Pelican's honor to Princess Yuna/Mater shows going backwards #Next morning/Yuna discovers Vice Principal Luna's secrets/So many questions to ask #Casey Jr. and the others offered a ride/Explaining the whole backstory #Yuna's concern about the old tunnel/Vice Principal Luna shows Yuna her story #A huge rainstorm ahead/Everyone and Everypony falling into despair #Next day/They're gone/Giving Cruz a makeover/Radar and Cruz Cruising together #Going through the old tunnel with Casey Jr. and his friends/The path is blocked #Tigatron and Airazor spotted the signal in the distance/The Rescue Party arrived #Yuna, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, and the Pines Twins are found!/Getting help #Gator makes an opening in the tunnel/Reuniting with all their friends and families #Reporters arrives/Departure to Florida International Speedway/Goodbye #The Big Race at Florida International Speedway/Blinky and the others came #95 more laps to go/Yuna's team's about to win/The Biggest Wreck of Chick's team #Helping Chick and his team finish the race/Yuna and her team won fair in square #Luna and Hiro's big surprise/They're having a baby/A special happy ending Links # Bloopers *Bloopers for Fantasyland Rescue Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225